Forum:Blog Comment Badges Owners List
These are lists of everyone who has won Blog Comment Badges. The Badges are: *1 Opiniator/Taking the Bus to Kukuroo Mountain *2 And One More thing/Opening the Testing Gate *3 Training at the Guard's House *4 Waiting at the Butler's Quarters *5 Entering the Zoldyck Mansion 1 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Opiniator/ /Taking the Bus to Kukuroo Mountain Badge. This badge is awarded for leaving comments on 3 different blog posts Currently 187 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Night Fury *10 L44021 *11 Aszach01 *12 Bogota X *13 YYHPkmnHxH14 *14 ネフェルピト *15 DaBeastGrimmjow *16 Daedalus net *17 Berserk333 *18 HisokaBungie *19 Sherry Blendy *20 AngryBanana *21 InfoHunter *22 Esperancia *23 Jaadowgg *24 MeLovGaming *25 Rokudo-kun *26 Jojo-a-gogo *27 Cococrash11 *28 First comes rock *29 Skyzod324 *30 Goregutz619 *31 Hawkinz340 *32 KingVariAres *33 PurifyTheFlesh *34 Roxas255 *35 DuelMaster93 *36 Saiyukisama *37 Ayase-Hinagiku *38 NJZanDatsu *39 AssassinsTears *40 Spidergon *41 Kallutofan990 *42 Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn *43 Animefan0 *44 Otamaru Kun *45 Silva-zoldyck *46 Nonyy *47 HazeShot *48 Steveeee *49 456hit *50 Pooberry crunch *51 Killlna *52 KilluaDaniel *53 Kirua Raiton *54 Bennlimos *55 Phoenixs23 *56 Bermuda Von Veckenschtein *57 Firewis *58 Jojoxgogo *59 Miskos3 *60 Silva92 *61 ShigyAmoto *62 Gojirafan431 *63 Basara01 *64 Petiyou14 *65 AlluAllu *66 Lemedicus *67 Cocoteroah *68 ThePretender73 *69 Engoac *70 DEOHVI *71 NenMaster *72 Veljan *73 Grandmasta *74 -Saryn- *75 Cheapshotfail *76 Eleze *77 FinalFlash18 *78 Devil Summoner *79 BlueExorcistForever *80 Mataaitai *81 AkiharaShizuka *82 Sephiroth z *83 Natinal *84 Leo Flynn *85 Mrsjh *86 Boronbo *87 Darknessflame9619 *88 Animeluver1999 *89 Fancy Cat *90 Abdulrahman93 *91 ChairmanKain *92 JinoftheWind *93 ULTIMOS60 *94 Tz.cute *95 Xyriel 14 *96 Obsessedwithkillua *97 Steven Meisel *98 GS.Kanmuru *99 ILOVESHOUNENANIME *100 Fujitoraaaaa! *101 MoMill749 *102 Howling.Amber *103 Apester *104 AllukaHanako *105 RYan Odin *106 Anyamezzo *107 Frekman *108 Jeffwidovan *109 Nispedana *110 Apoelpaoole *111 Mimeoplasm *112 Boronbo *113 Yume.kz *114 Tamsamani *115 LittleZoldyck *116 *117 Valhern *118 Azriel07 *119 Crimson Dragster *120 Fox&Panda *121 Mrportgas022 *122 Lifebleedin *123 Evaristex *124 Hellotheresirz *125 Akosigothmeepo *126 Totti10king *127 ShinigamiKid *128 Kevo411 *129 Stefo1231 *130 TehAccelerator *131 Sean chloey awas pulay *132 AlyZoldyck *133 Geejosephine *134 Spirit Sword *135 Killua kills *136 Deoxy360 *137 Jolsma *138 Nobody700 *139 UnknownGeneralHero *140 Onionstar *141 Martialmaniac *142 Roxas255 *143 Howling Darkness *144 ThatDevilGuy *145 *146 Zi23 *147 Xdeath13 *148 Garrick. W *149 Lelouch Di Britannia *150 Frekman *151 QueenOfDespair *152 Baselhumos *153 Alidarcb *154 Anime Stars *155 Joji200 *156 MrPedroNorris *157 DreiAcosta *158 Stefo1231 *159 DinoTaur *160 Pouf420 *187 2 This is a list of everyone who has earned the And One More thing/ /Opening the Testing Gate Badge. This badge is awarded for leaving comments on 10 different blog posts Currently 94 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Night Fury *10 Aszach01 *11 Bogota X *12 YYHPkmnHxH14 *13 ネフェルピト *14 Berserk333 *15 HisokaBungie *16 Sherry Blendy *17 AngryBanana *18 InfoHunter *19 Jaadowgg *20 Rokudo-kun *21 Jojo-a-gogo *22 First comes rock *23 Skyzod324 *24 Goregutz619 *25 Hawkinz340 *26 KingVariAres *27 PurifyTheFlesh *28 Ayase-Hinagiku *29 NJZanDatsu *30 Spidergon *31 Kallutofan990 *32 Animefan0 *33 Otamaru Kun *34 Silva-zoldyck *35 Nonyy *36 Steveeee *37 KilluaDaniel *38 Kirua Raiton *39 Bennlimos *40 Phoenixs23 *41 Jojoxgogo *42 Silva92 *43 ShigyAmoto *44 Gojirafan431 *45 Basara01 *46 Cocoteroah *47 ThePretender73 *48 Engoac *49 DEOHVI *50 NenMaster *51 Grandmasta *52 Cheapshotfail *53 Eleze *54 Leo Flynn *55 ULTIMOS60 *56 FinalFlash18 *57 LittleZoldyck *58 -Saryn- *59 Bermuda Von Veckenschtein *60 Miskos3 *61 Steven Meisel *62 Valhern *63 Nobody700 *64 Daedalus net *65 Spirit sword *66 Martialmaniac *67 Kevo411 *68 ThatDevilGuy *69 Mataaitai *70 Boronbo *71 Frekman *72 Lelouch Di Britannia *73 *74 Howling Darkness *75 Jolsma *76 Obsessedwithkillua *77 UnknownGeneralHero *78 MrPedroNorris *94 3 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Training at the Guard's House. This badge is awarded for leaving 100 comments on blogs. Currently 10 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 Animesuki *05 Jaadowgg *06 Jojo-a-gogo *07 Goregutz619 *08 PurifyTheFlesh *09 FinalFlash18 *10 Bennlimos 4 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Waiting at the Butler's Quarters. This badge is awarded for leaving 1000 comments on blogs Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * * 5 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Entering the Zoldyck Mansion. This badge is awarded for leaving 7500 comments on blogs Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * *